The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the identification of cables and/or an information handling system to which they are connected.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, server devices, networking devices, and storage devices, are often coupled together via cables. For example, a networking cable such as, for example, an Ethernet cable, is often provided for each connection needed between such devices in a datacenter. As datacenters become larger and more connections are needed between its devices, the number of networking cables increases rapidly, which can raise some issues. For example, the tracing, tracking, and/or identification of networking cables and/or the device they connect in a large datacenter can be greatly complicated, particularly when relatively long networking cables are used, when networking cables are connected through patch panels between device racks, and when networking cables extend between device racks, rooms, or buildings. As such, the time necessary to replace a networking cable or otherwise address a networking cable issue can be extensive. Conventional solutions to this problem include the provisioning of LED or sound emitting indicators on the cable, and using power from a battery provided in the cable or from the device connected of the cable to activate the LED or sound emitting indicators. However, such solutions fail when that power source is lost due to, for example, a faulty device, faulty networking cable, dead battery, or other powering issue that prevents the powering of the LED or sound emitting indicator.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved cable identification system.